creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Hospital...
In a small secluded area that was once a loud and busy place grew small and soundless as you walk down the vacant streets of the once great city you can do nothing but help constantly looking over your shoulder. This is what I feel everyday walking to and from my school at the end of the day, me and my friends decide to talk a detour home as stupid as it sounds i protested and protested that it was an idiotic idea but to no avail I reluctantly went with them It started to get darker and darker so we quickened our pace until we came upon an old abandoned hospital. Each one of my friends were daring each other to go in each one of us had said no the looked at each other with an devilish smile and grabbed me and started to drag me closer and closer to the hellish doors of that abandoned hospital. I was kicking and screaming but no one came to my help for no one was within earshot as they threw me inside the building and swiftly shut the door I could do nothing but watching horror as the door slammed shut. I pulled and pulled but to no avail the door would not budge. I needed to find a way out quick! As my heart races while walking down these abandon corridors I can't help but feel I am being watched After 5 minutes or so I hear the pitter patter of bare feet on concrete, from hearing this I quicken my steps faster and faster, I ran left and right down the dark corridors unable to see 5 feet in front of me . I thought this is it I'm going to do die. I started running in and out of rooms to try and lose who or what was following me in one of the empty rooms that I think was the mess hell I had hid under some ruble as a sat there daring not to breath i could here the things footsteps get closer and closer As it came to view i see a big muscle kind of guy that is dressed in a hospital gown all covered in blood with his eyes and mouth sewn shut as this thing slowly walks by me i do everything I could do to keep quite as I hear this things foot steps move farther away. I make a break for it running left and right endlessly out of nowhere I run into this thing, it felt like a brick, to my horror I look up and see it was this thing again! I don't know how I manage it but I get to my feet and start running sprinting through the building like it was a maze! As I'm running I loose my footing And slip and fall I lose conscience immediately and I pass out. When I woke up I am strapped to a padded bed being slowly strolled through the maze of hallways. I have nothing to check my surroundings at all after some time passes I am wheeled into a bright room lit up like a mad house. And all I see is a small figure walking towards me with a syringe. I struggle and struggle, the more I do this the tighter the straps get. I can do nothing as this giant syringe of amber liquid is inserted into my arm. Immediately i feel groggy and I can't feel anything I'm like a doll being unable to move I see another figure walk over with a tray of tools. As the first figure that was in the room walks over to the table picks up a tool with a spinning circle on the end of it and I hear the high pitched squeal of metal on metal. The it hits me a sharp pain that is so intense I pass out when I awoke... ...I was unable to talk or move I was slouched in a wheelchair with other people who have met my same fate I have not seen the light of day again. Category:Places Category:Beings